Sockets are used on circuit boards, for many reasons, including to allow replacement of defective parts and to protect heat-sensitive parts during waveline or other-style soldering operations. The socket is attached to the circuit board, flexible strip, ceramic or other substrate. Then, either in a late manufacturing operation or field customization process, the electrical component may be added to the socket. Later, the component may be removed and replaced, either when found defective or to upgrade performance.
Sockets vary by size and type. Some sockets have friction-fit lead receivers, usually for lower pin-count sockets, to keep insertion easy. Higher pin count chips may use a zero-insertion force socket, where the electrical component is placed in open holes in the socket and a clamping arrangement pushes contacts against respective pins. The electrical component is held in place by the friction force of the clamp.
In many applications, a high-value component or a security-related component may be used on a circuit board. Whether to protect the overall unit from being stripped for parts or to help prevent tampering with a security-oriented part, it may be desirable to permanently attach these parts to the circuit board.